Of Love and Lip Gloss
by Glass Mermaid
Summary: They are looking at one another in the middle of her room, and he’s broken out into a sweat, and his insides are a jumble of twisting knots and uncertainty.


Love and Lip Gloss

By: Glass Mermaid

AN: I am branching out from my old way of writing, and I wanted to write a 'first time' sex scene. I wanted to capture the awkwardness and innocence as best I could, and I immediately thought of Gordo and Lizzie, because of the chemistry they share on screen. It seems that if any first time would be beautifully awkward, it would be theirs.

---

They are looking at one another in the middle of her room, and he's broken out into a sweat, and his insides are a jumble of twisting knots and uncertainty. There is a condom lying on the covers of her bed, nestled incongruously between the furry rainbow pillows, and he nearly feels threatened by the awesome step it represents.

His mind is divided between the hormones of a teenage boy, and the thoughtfulness of all that makes him Ihim/I. He wants this, he wants her, but he doesn't know if he can have her without breaking something important and undefined.

She is looking at him, all wide brown eyes and shining blonde hair, and he swallows.

"Lizzie…"

She bites her lip, looking away, and reaches for the hem of her shirt. He watches as it is pulled up her stomach, and over her small breasts, and then over her head. He stares at the plain white lace of her bra, and lifts his blue eyes to meet her blushing face.

She reaches down, and undoes her pants, letting them slid down her legs into a puddle at her feet, and he sees that her panties are pale blue. She stands there, in her mismatched underwear, breathing shakily, and Gordo can feel himself getting hard.

His body is ready before his mind is made up.

He watches as she reaches behind her, undoes the clasp of her bra, and lets it fall to the floor. He's never seen breasts before, aside from comic books and shamefully glanced at pornography. Hers are small, and round, like peaches, and his mouth goes dry.

He steps forward, and envelops her in his arms, feeling his shirt scratch against her breasts and her shaky gasp. Carefully, fumbling, he brushes the hair away from her neck and kisses the pale skin. She smells like warm sunscreen andthe plastic berry of lip gloss.His hands move from her back, to her breasts, not wasting any time because he is young, and his hormones are running through him like wildfire.

He tests them, brushing her nipples against his thumbs, and hearing a surprised gasp leave her lips. Without opening his eyes, he kisses her, sweeping his tongue against her lips and tasting that sticky berry gloss and peppermint gum. His hands are traitors, and they hurry down to the edge of her panties. He holds her steady as he reaches a hand in, fumbling, then dipping a finger into the heat of her. She sways slightly, but doesn't make a sound.

He's amazed at how warm she is, and how wet. Her blonde curls are springy against his palm, and he carefully pushes his finger in deeper. She whimpers his name, and the sound frightens him, making him feel very young, and very inept.

His other hand is tugging down her panties, and she lets him. She adjusts her legs and Gordo, intent on exploring, finds the nub of her center and brushes his finger against it.

She nearly buckles, and he catches her against his thin frame. Moving her to the bed, he sits her down on the edge, and slides up against her. Her eyes are closed, her breathing shallow, and he buries his face against her neck, his hand still between her legs, still discovering.

She shifts her hips, pushing against his hand, and he clumsily brushes her clit harder, breathing in the soft scent of soap and shampoo coming from her hair. She's gasping now, and he moves his head, dipping down to catch her nipple in his mouth. She arches off the bed, surprised, and climaxes hard and suddenly against his hand. He moves his finger back inside her, amazed to feel her body pulsing around him.

He's stunned, and pulls down his pants, then his boxers, then his shirt. In his haste he forgets his socks, but can't be bothered.

Lizzie is looking at him, flushed, limp, and it makes him more desperate to be inside her, knowing that he is the only one to have put that look in her eyes.

"Are you… sure?" he mumbles.

"Yea, I'm sure."

He fumbles with the condom, because its slippery and alien to his hands, then he awkwardly gets between her legs, his member harder then it's ever been. He adjusts himself, probing at her entrance until he finds where he's supposed to go.

And he pushes into her with a strange gasp, and he can hear her indrawn hiss of pain, but he I>can't /I> stop, because he never knew it would feel like this, but he does stop, because his scientific mind wants to catalogue this, remember this. And he's shaking, and his palms are sweating – slipping against her sheets – and he thinks his eyes are closed because he can't see anything, so he opens them.

And there she is.

Her eyes are dark with pain and soft with satisfaction, and her cheeks are flushed. Her lips are parted, swollen, and lip gloss has smeared onto her cheek and he can see the white edges of her teeth between the red… And she's so beautiful it hurts.

"Lizzie…"

His voice is quivering, and he bites his lip.

"It's okay, Gordo," she answers, though her voice is tight with discomfort and shock. There is something behind her tone, something assured and contented.

"I'm sorry. Should I? We can stop…"

But he doesn't want to, not for the world.

Her fingers, nails painted like a tropical punch bowl – all tangerines, lemons, and limes – tighten around his shoulders. He hadn't realized it, but his arms had given way and he is resting on top of her. He can feel her breasts pressing against his chest, and against everything else, he blushes.

She feels so strange and wonderful, completely different then his hand. He shifts slightly, and she winces, but nods.

He begins to slide in and out of her, and he can barely stand the good of it. She bites her lip again, but relaxes as she begins to get used to the feel of him within her. It's a fierce ache, one that won't disappear soon, but its an ache that means this truly happened.

Gordo can feel the warm clamminess of their bodies as he moves over her, his skinny stomach brushing against her own. His arms are aching, the muscles burn, but he can't stop.

He can feel an orgasm building within him, and he loses his pace, pushing into her a little wildly, recklessly. He is gasping, he can hear himself.

"Gordo," her voice is a sigh caught on the edge of a moan, and it spills him over the edge in a sudden, shocking wave of pleasure.

He doesn't say anything, but his mouth falls open and he rides it out within her. He can feel his dark hair sticking messily to his head. He can hear Lizzie's shuddering heartbeat. He can see the edge of her breast where he lies his head, shaken.

"Lizzie, I… That was…"

She laughs slightly, awkwardly, pleased.

"I know Gordo… I think I know."


End file.
